


encore!

by dyve_the_author



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Dream SMP Ensemble - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, The Gang’s All Here - Freeform, behind the scenes and shit, director and scriptwriter wilbur soot, everyone in the smp is here, fun times, the dream smp is a tv show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyve_the_author/pseuds/dyve_the_author
Summary: dream smp actors au banter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	1. soft boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despite being the villain of the series, dream finds it hard to act like it.

dream stares into tommy’s blue eyes. he knows that the intense seconds that pass between them is all an act. literally, it’s an act. he’s sitting on a set piece made to look like an obsidian wall. he looks at tommy as he utters a line that he’s been memorizing for weeks. 

“l’manberg can be independent, but l’manberg can’t be free.” he huffs. tommy’s eyes widen in fear as tubbo stands behind him, stiff as a board. guilt washes over dream as he notices just the smallest glint of fear in the young boy’s eyes.

“and cut!” wilbur shouts from behind the camera. dream releases the breath he’d been holding in. he uses the stairs behind the “wall” to get down. 

he looks around and tries to find tommy. he spots a tuft of blonde hair and immediately begins to walk over to it. the teen turns around to look at him. before he can say anything, dream starts to speak up. 

“i’m so sorry tommy.” he wraps the boy in his arms. the blue eyed teenager hugs back, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“it’s okay big man, it’s just acting. you did great up there!” he compliments. he’s used to dream going up to him and apologizing after doing intense scenes. 

“i know, but you looked genuinely scared.” dream lets go of tommy. 

“well, i was for a second but-” tommy shrugs. 

“see! do you want to go get some ice cream? don’t try paying this time okay? i got it.” dream reassures. “i’ll wait for you to change and then we’ll go get some.” 

tommy chuckles and shakes his head as dream walks towards the exit. ranboo walks over to him. 

“is he always like this?” the taller asks. 

tommy nods, “yep. you better get used to it. he’ll start babying you too, if wilbur writes something about him being an asshole in the script.” 

**———————**

dream towers across from tommy. to get you up to speed, wilbur had written in an exile arc for tommy to go through, and dream is supposed to discard all of tommy’s materials by blowing them up in a pit. he forces his voice to become harsh. 

“put your armor in the pit tommy.” he threatens. 

“what? no! why would i?” the younger bites back. there’s fake tension in the air, and the blonde teenager is faking his unfiltered rage. still, it feels like dream is doing something wrong. 

“tommy.” he growls. 

“fuck you! dumb green bastard!” tommy shouts at him. tommy braces for impact. nothing happens. dream sighs and turns to look and the curly haired british man behind the camera. 

“cut!” wilbur shouts. 

“wilbur, i can’t-” dream tosses the fake netherite sword to the floor. 

“hit the kid.” wilbur brushes it off. dream stares at him, mouth agape. 

“i can’t!” he shouts. tommy flinches a little. 

“i am giving you permission to punch _the_ tommy innit, and you’re saying no? are you mad?” wilbur stands up from his director’s chair. 

“i just _can’t_ wil!” dream covers his face in his hands, exasperated.

“i could always edit it.” sam offers from behind wilbur. dream takes his hands off his face and breathes a sigh of relief. 

“could you really?” he asks. the older nods. “thanks sam.”

“no problem.” the green haired man smiles. 

“take three!” wilbur sighs, sinking back in his director chair.

**———————**

“welcome everyone! we have a very special interview with three very special actors from your favorite series! by popular demand, we’ve gotten dream, george, and sapnap to join us today.” the interviewer greets the live audience. 

the sea of people in front the three cheer and clap for them. george gives a smile while dream gives an awkward wave to the crowd. sapnap clears his throat for his iconic “hey mamas!” to the crowd. the audience laughs in retaliation. sapnap smiles. 

“now, let’s start off with the main star here. dream! how do you feel about being the villain of this popular series?” they ask. 

dream awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. before he can say anything, george buts in for him. 

“oh he absolutely _hates_ it.” he smirks, getting a fit of laughter from the audience. 

“really now? he seems to be pretty in character for most of his scenes.” they input. 

“well, you see, the thing with dream is that he’s very soft.” george replies. the audience gives an “aw” as dream covers his light red face with his hands. 

“yeah! he always apologizes to tommy and tubbo after scenes are over.” sapnap joins in. 

“do you know how hard it was for him to film the dethroning scene? it took us at least a hundred or so takes, he got so emotional.” george chuckles. 

“stop exposing me george.” dream elbows the brunette to his right. 

the interviewer laughs and carries on with the interview.

**———————**

“dream! you’re trending on twitter again!” quackity calls from the lounge. the floridian walks out of his changing room and makes his way over to the shorter. 

“what did i do this time?” the blonde asks, leaning over quackity’s shoulder. 

“nothing bad if that’s what you’re asking. you somehow didn’t get cancelled after last night’s interview.” he teases. 

“i didn’t even say anything remotely controversial yesterday!” dream groans. 

“i’m kidding, i’m kidding!” he says through laughter. “hashtag soft boi dre is trending on twitter right now.” he explains. 

“hashtag what?” 

“soft boi dre. the twitter guy really hates the smp fandom now.” the younger chuckles. 

“oh god. read the description of the hashtag please.” dream mentally face palms. 

“after last night’s interview, actor dream watsken was revealed to be a softie by fellow actor georgenotfound. fans are now wondering if director wilbur soot’s new song _soft boi_ has any correlation to the actor.” quackity reads aloud. 

george snorts when he enters the lounge. he sits down on one of the singular couches across from them. 

“this is all your fault.” dream glares at the british male. 

the older simply laughs.

“not so soft now are we?” he teases.

“shut up gogy.” 


	2. technical difficulties (ft. soft dream again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technical difficulties appear on set during ranboo’s infamous panic room scene.

ranboo tightens his red tie in the mirror. he adjusts the crown on his head before stepping out of his changing room. 

“are you ready to start filming?” wilbur asks when he notices him walking towards the set. ranboo nods. “places!” he shouts, alerting the crew members and dream to take their place on set. 

dream stands off to the side, microphone in hand. ranboo fiddles with his tie as sam sets up the speakers. the dirty blonde notices this, and walks up to him.

“hey.” he greets. “it’s going to be okay. you’re a great actor, it’ll go just fine.” he reassures him. ranboo’s shoulders relax a bit. he takes a deep breath. 

“thanks dream.”

“no problem. you’re going to do great.” he smiles. ranboo nods as dream returns to his spot off set. 

“panic room scene, take one!” 

“am i wrong? no, i’m not wrong. i’m just trying to choose the people! is that wrong? they’re choosing sides, and look how that’s turning out. no, i’m in the right.” he rambles to himself. he can see the script in his mind, he reads it out loud dramatically. he’s good at remembering things. ironically enough, his character isn’t. 

“hello.” dream says over the speakers. 

“dream?” he lifts his head up. “why are you here? h-how did you even get here?” he asks. he stands up from the floor of the “panic room”. 

“i’ve always been here. well, in your head at least.” dream replies. 

“what do you want?” he sighs, exhausted. his character is at a loss. 

“for you to admit what you did.” 

“what i did? what did i do?” he paces around the room. 

“you burnt down the community house.” dream answers, cold and unfeeling. 

“i-i what?” he stops in his tracks.

”oh come on, you know that you’re responsible for burning it down. i wouldn’t be here saying this if you weren’t. it’s all your fault.” 

“no. i’m sure i didn’t do it. because if i did, i would’ve remembered it. right?” he asks. he looks around the room, scanning the ceiling. there’s no response. “dream?” he calls out. 

“his mic cut out. we’re having technical difficulties.” wilbur replies, stopping the footage. 

“no i was doing so good too!” ranboo chuckles. wilbur smiles before walking with him to find dream. 

“can you fix it?” wilbur asks the green haired man. 

“it might take a bit. about five to ten minutes at most.” sam replies, inspecting the microphone. 

“hm, guess you boys get a small break then.” wilbur shrugs. ranboo cheers, walking away from sam who’s intently trying to fix dream’s mic. dream laughs at the boy’s reaction. 

“you did pretty good out there before your mic cut out.” ranboo giggles. dream just smiles. 

“you did too. if you don’t get an oscar after this, i think i might sue them.” dram jokes. 

“please don’t actually sue them-” ranboo adds after he’s calmed down from laughing. 

**———————**

after roughly ten minutes, sam is able to fix the microphone and hand it back to dream. 

"panic room scene, take two!" wilbur shouts. dream gets back to his spot to the side of the scene as ranboo takes his place in the center. 

they’ve gotten past the beginning again and slowly rope their way to the end of the scene. 

“how would you know?” dream’s voice echoes from the speakers. “i’m not even real.” he finishes. 

“what?” ranboo stands up from his curled up position on the floor. there’s no response. he panics and sits back down, shifting his legs up to his chest and begins to shake. “no no no, that’s not right. y-you’re not at fault here. dream is the reason this is happening? but if it’s all in my head, then he must’ve been right!” he lifts his head up. tears roll down his cheeks. “right?” he whispers to himself. 

“cut!” wilbur shouts. sam stops the footage and takes the camera to edit it. ranboo wipes the tears away and stands up again. “you did great! i don’t think your acting skills can be matched!” the older compliments. 

“thanks wil-” ranboo gets cut off when he feels arms wrap around him. it takes him a moment to realize that dream is the person behind him. he relaxes. 

“i’m so sorry ranboo! god, you cried and everything and it hurt so much. you’re a good actor though, don’t get me wrong! i just-i feel so bad.” he rambles. ranboo turns around to face the blonde. 

“dream it’s okay! you don’t have to apologize every time your character does something to hurt someone because that’s not who you are.” ranboo comforts him. 

“i know, i know, but still. do you want to go out and get something to eat? i’m taking tommy and tubbo too after today’s events.” dream offers. 

“dream you really don’t have too. it’s okay. i’m fine.” he restrains himself from having to go out and interact with people from outside the studio. 

“it’s not a debate ranboo. once dream settles his mind on something, you have to do it. you have no choice.” wilbur buts in from behind them. “trust me, i’ve tried.” 

“are you kidding me?” he mumbles. “fine, i guess i’ll go.” he replies with a smile. dream gets noticeably ecstatic.

“perfect! i’ll tell tommy and tubbo. we’ll be waiting for you outside the studio.” he waves goodbye to the taller and leaves the room. 

**———————**

“that’s not fair!” tommy groans as they walk down the sidewalk.

ranboo wanted some frozen yogurt, so the group went ahead and got some. 

“yes it is! you could’ve had more toppings but you decided against it!” tubbo objects. 

“yeah because i didn’t want to spend more of dream’s money!” he replies, pointing his plastic spoon at the brunette. 

“boys, settle down. it’s just frozen yogurt toppings.” dream warns. 

“tommy started the argument, so i’m not at fault here.” tubbo says calmly. 

“wh-i-you were the one that argued back!” tommy shouts. 

“tommy, please. don’t make a scene right now. we’re out in public. you can argue all you want when we get back.” dream sighs. ranboo’s grip on dream’s hand tightens a little. he notices the sudden pressure, and whispers to him as tommy and tubbo talk loudly over them. “are you alright?” he asks. ranboo shakes his head. 

“i feel like people are staring. i don’t like it.” he replies, his voice above a whisper. dream nods before looking at tommy and tubbo. 

“tommy, tubbo.” his tone is warning. the two teenagers stop immediately. “do not make a scene right now. ranboo is uncomfortable and people are probably staring at you two, so please. calm yourselves.” he glares. 

tommy clears his throat after some silence, “right, okay then.” 

“sorry ranboo.” tubbo mutters. 

“it’s okay. i just felt a little uncomfortable that’s all.” his grip on dream’s hand gets a little looser as they walk the rest of the way back. 

**———————**

they reach the studio about twelve minutes later. wilbur just finished recording a scene with techno and philza, and noticed the group of four walk in.

“welcome back.” he smiles when he sees the cups of frozen yogurt in the teenagers’ hands. the three of them wave to wilbur before running off to the lounge. “i’m guessing ranboo is your favorite.” he comments. 

“bold of you to assume i have a favorite.” dream chuckles. 

“oh please, he acts just like you two. why wouldn’t he be your favorite?” wilbur jokes. 

“well, maybe just don’t tell tommy and tubbo that.” he replies sheepishly. wilbur laughs before walking with dream to join the trio in the lounge. 


End file.
